Solid state light emitters, such as light emitting diodes (“LED”), have become a desirable alternative to incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent light bulbs due to their energy efficiency and extended lifespan. When developing solid state directional lamps, a typical approach used to provide controlled beams of light consists of individual solid state light emitters with total internal reflection (“TIR”) optics in front of each solid state light emitter. The downside to this approach is the appearance of the face of the lamp, where as few as one and as many as nine TIR lenses are lit, with unlit areas showing in between each optic. Because large TIR optics are expensive and difficult to manufacture, many existing lamps including solid state emitters use three or more smaller lenses. However, the contrast between the intense light on the face of the TIR lenses and the support structure of the lamp makes the appearance distracting, especially when these lamps are mounted at lower mounting heights or in downlight recessed cans. Accordingly, improved solid state lamps are desirable that provide low face brightness and a lack of appearance of the individual solid state light emitters on the face of the lamp as found with other designs.